No Title Yet
by Freda Potter
Summary: Love scences. Harry forced to come back Hogwarts after 5 years in Azkaban and 1 travelling He has to deal with himself azkaban's sickness present past, dimensions, his destiny future and more but I dont know more. PostHogwarts R/R or I wont post more


I hope this time I could finish it, but the plot on my head looks like a long novel!!! Oh, don't get your hopes high, because I didn't finish my stories and possibly this one will not be an exception because I'm having trouble with the school, and my mom is trying to stop me from seeing anything about Harry Potter. It's just to help me to get out of Potteroholicism. The downfall of my grades is because of this. And this story probably is a draft. Just wrote it once.

With Love,

Freda Potter No Title Yet 

**Chapter 1 _"The strange young man"_**

Dumbledore watched all the Hogwarts' staff in the table with him in an outside muggle restaurant. They had gone through a lot. With the war, betrayal, loss and more, thought Dumbledore sadly as he watched Ronald Weasley look extremely nervous gripping Ginny's hand. They were going to meet someone, to take Hogwarts' caretaker's position as Filch went into sabbatical, and it was probable he wont come back for a long time, or never. And Ron was never easy to gain trust.

Dumbledore of course knew who was the new one. He was the one who suggested it after hearing about his life. He was shocked at first, as he hadn't heard from him for 6 years although he had some suspicions. _Luckily the man who was responsible to find me an caretaker knew about him or I wouldn't overheard him and request offering the position to him _thought Dumbledore. Dumbledore really missed that sweet boy, even if he became really bad.

"Who do you think he is?" asked Hermione, current McGonagall's assistant.

"Dunno, I just hope he isn't that darned Potter" spat Ron coldly, he became auror after he lost his best friend

Draco sneered "Oh, why not? Maybe he had a reason to do this." Draco Malfoy, currently Snape's assistant, the former Voldemort's Death Eater and Dumbledore's spy. He couldn't help but still had hope that Potter would turn good and come back. They always hated each other but not as mortal enemies and he also felt angry to Harry because of cowardly, but he hoped that Harry didn't do it purposefully or come back. Draco understood this because he himself was in Dark side along with Snape.

"Um… What did you do yesterday night?" asked quickly Remus changing the subject after seeing Sirius getting shaky. Remus along with Sirius as partners taught Defense against Dark Arts. Harry's situation hit hard to Sirius. He flipped when he heard about it but everyone knew that he still loved Harry.

Then they heard laughter, everyone turned to see who was that. It was a bunch of people, everyone dressed as gangsters, most of them wore black clothes. They noticed a young man in front of the group who looked as the leader of the bunch. He wore leather black pants with the gun holder and the gun itself on his right wrist, black coat. White shirt. His jet black hair long to his back stuffed in a ponytail but that didn't prevent the shorter locks that fell to the nose falling on the sunglasses. He looked thin, and incredibly pale. But he was handsome, very attractive that the women on the tables eating drooled.

But the laughter didn't come from the man, he was expressionless and walking quietly in direction of the bar, the people around him who mostly wore black were laughing and talking.

"Who are they? "The young one looks creepy," whispered Hermione

"I have a good idea of who he is," responded Dumbledore sadly watching the young man.

"Who is he, then?" asked Sirius frowning

"You'll see, you'll see, and I ask you please not to get out of control with him around" said sternly Dumbledore

Then Snape's eyes widened "He's… He's…" he croaked. Dumbledore nodded

"I feel like if I already know him, who is he?" asked curiously Ginny watching the man drinking water.

"Here comes! He's the one?" asked Ron skeptically, but at the first sentence everyone whirled to see the man walking calmly with the still laughing group behind him.

"Yes, he's the one," answered Dumbledore.

The man stopped in his tracks because a beautiful woman was directing to him, not a gentle woman, but a devilish style woman. She wore thigh red dress with tattoos on her arms. Her blond hair fell to her back, she also had cold baby blue eyes. She was young. But when she reached the young man it was a big change, because her eyes and expression softened, she looked like a normal, kind woman.

"She looks like a whore," said Ron

"Shut up! Don't you ever say that around again!" snarled Hermione

They saw that the woman was saying something to the man, and the man just was nodding. And then the woman smiled and the man began walking in the staff's direction with the woman behind him.

Author... That's all for now… Right now its 3:01am, and I'm pretty sleepy, and my eyes hurt. I hope I can write the next chapter longer. But don't get your hopes high! I already decided my shippers, sorry. And also I have a big writer block, it took me 30 minutes to begin the first sentence! And also excuse my grammars as I originally speak Spanish, but don't worry, I sent it and will send the stories to a grammar-fixer. Not flames please L

With Love,

Freda Potter 


End file.
